SONETOS
by Magnolia A
Summary: Un minific utilizando sonetos de William Shakespeare


**SONETOS**

**CHICAS LES COMPORATO ESTE FUE LE PRIMER MINIFIC DE ALBERT QUE ESCRIBI ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

Candy se encontraba en el rosedal de Anthony completamente sola, sentada en un pasillo que en medio de las rosas Anthony había creado para que él y Candy pudieran disfrutar de las mismas.

Hacía un viento muy fuerte, Candy estaba descubierta pero no le importaba, estaba reflexionando sobre su vida y amores… además ni lo sentía. Albert al saber que la rubia estaba descubierta fue a buscarla, no quería que se resfriara… a lo lejos pudo ver a Candy con una mirada distinta a todas las que le había visto y además lloraba, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Candy dijo:

**_"…No es el amor, que enseguida se altera, _**

**_cuando descubre cambios o_**

**_tiende a separarse de aquel que se separa._**

**_el amor es igual que un faro inamovible,_**

**_que ve tempestades y no es zarandeado…"_**

**_(Soneto 116 de William Shakespeare)_**

Terry… si nuestro amor hubiera sido tan grande y profundo como creíamos lo pasado no nos hubiera hecho nada porque el amor

**_"…Ni se altera con horas o semanas fugaces,_**

**_si no que aguanta y dura hasta el último abismo…"_**

**_(Soneto 116 de William Shakespeare)_**

_Ahora a la distancia entiendo que fue una prueba, una prueba que no superamos…. Terry se que nuestros corazones cometieron un error_

**_"…¡Qué miserable error cometió el corazón,_**

**_Cuando se presentía más dichoso que nunca!..."_**

**_(Soneto 119 de William Shakespeare)_**

En fin Terry dichosa fui y ahora deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz….

El viento se intensifico… era como si Anthony estuviera de acuerdo con lo que la pecosa decía… Anthony lo sé es la última vez que lloro por este recuerdo (se seca las lágrimas), mi corazón de esa herida ha sanado, pero ha vuelto a ser herido… ¿Mi corazón alguna vez conocerá la dicha? Y calló.

Albert había escuchado todo y estaba sorprendido y a la vez abrumado… pensaba para si... Pequeña no sabía que te gustaba la poesía…. Me preocupa que tu corazón sufra otra vez y yo sin saber nada… ¿Quién es el afortunado esta vez?

Albert estaba en esas cavilaciones y preguntándose quién era el nuevo dueño del corazón del objeto de sus afectos… Cuando de nuevo iba a revelar su presencia... Candy volvió a hablar…

Poniéndose de pie… la rubia exclamó ¡Oh Albert! Si tan solo supieras que mi corazón guarda por ti sentimientos distintos de los fraternales… no sé cuándo ni cómo, ni donde paso… pero así es… ¡Tú eres ahora el motivo de mi sufrir!

Albert estaba más sorprendido aún y muy contento a la vez… saberse dueño del corazón de la que considero un imposible era un verdadero milagro… Aunque sabía que tuvo que haber revelado su presencia se felicitó a sí mismo de no haberlo hecho… Así que acercándose a Candy sin que esta lo advirtiera le dice:

**_"…Pero si por mi falta de afecto padecéis,_**

**_como yo por la vuestra, vivís un infierno,_**

**_y yo, cruel, o he tomado, en consideración,_**

**_cuanto una vez sufrí por esa misma falta…_**

**_(Soneto 120 de William Shakespeare)_**

Pero Albert… ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza!

No, Candy… Yo siento por ti más de lo que las palabras puedan expresar…

¡Oh Albert!...Candy quería huir… pero Albert de una zancada la toma fuertemente de una mano y le dice

**_"…El amor es un niño que no debiera hablar,_**

**_para dar madurez a lo que está creciendo."_**

**_(Soneto 115 de William Shakespeare)_**

Pero mi amor debe de hablar porque mi corazón (**Albert pone la mano de Candy sobre su corazón**) que ahora sientes palpitar solo lo hace por ti… ¡oh sí! Solo por ti que desde hace años espera, guarda y anhela (**Albert voltea hacia si a Candy, pero ésta sigue ofreciendo resistencia y por vez primera utiliza su fuerza contra Candy)** Albert... por favor déjame…

No dijo un terminante Albert… me alegra haber escuchado algo que no debí yo solo venía a darte tu chal porque estabas descubierta… pero me alegro de haber escuchado todo

**_"… ¡Oh, bien qué del mal vienes! Hoy yo sé que es verdad,_**

**_que a través de lo malo, lo bueno se mejora…!"_**

**_(Soneto 115 de William Shakespeare)_**

Yo fantaseé muchas veces que pudieras abrigar por mi otro sentimiento distinto al fraternal ¡oh no! Mi corazón sangrante guardaba esperanza pero con dolor vivía… **(Candy lo silencia)**

¡Oh Albert! Si bien es verdad que mi intimidad violaste y mi confesión escuchaste, mi intimidad se indigna, pero mi corazón se regocija por la falta cometida… pero… Todo en contra tenemos pedacito de cielo… **(Ahora es el rubio quien interrumpe)**

**_"Ante la unión de espíritus leales, no dejéis, _**

**_que ponga impedimentos…"_**

**_(Soneto 116 de William Shakespeare)_**

Albert…. Pero sabes que existen….

Princesa el amor verdadero destruye y construye… dos corazones anhelantes que llevan años buscándose al reencontrarse no quieren extraviarse.. .pretextos no habrá mi querida Candy para tener una felicidad delirante…

Silencio Albert… le dijo la ojiverde.. .lo que has dicho me ha convencido y lo he entendido.. Si tú estas conmigo… el mundo me vale un comino (**Chicas perdón la expresión)**

¡Candy!

Albert y la rubia se besan intensamente… terminado ese beso por ambos anhelado y esperado, ambos salen del rosedal tomados de la mano listos para enfrentar los infortunios, habladurías y demás… pero no importaba al fin habían encontrado su dicha…


End file.
